


what could've happened; what happened.

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please do enlighten me, Dixon," Beth snarled, " Because I can assure you that you have me very confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could've happened; what happened.

(Ever since Beth's death my mind's been spinning. It's been spinning at what could've happened. She had so much left to offer. So here's some stories of what 'could've' happened. First, this is what happened. I'm going to start out with bringing tears to your eyes.)

What was she thinking? Perhaps that was the actual problem with this scenario. Perhaps she wasn't thinking at all when she stabbed those small scissors into Dawn's chest. All Beth could see was red when Dawn requested; more like ordered Noah to stay. To make a person stay somewhere against their will was so horribly disgusting. It _wasn't_ okay. The world wasn't a fair place; Beth knew that but she was going to make at least a part of it fair for Noah. She remembered the scissors and without thinking she shoved passed everyone.

" Wait!" She called out, practically feeling the tension rocket even higher than it already was; if that was even possible. Pitiful she wrapped her arms around Noah's neck and pulled him closer to her petite frame. With a small exhausted sigh she narrowed her blue orbs at Dawn. She was tired of Dawn treating people as if they were animals. She understood how Dawn worked now and she was tired of Dawn's ways. Swiftly she slid towards Dawn, aggressively. Refusing to back down she pushed her head close to Dawn's.

" I get it now." She spoke truthfully. Praying that Dawn would be too busy trying to grasp the understanding of her words to notice her small hand slip into her cast. Her mind blurred as she pivoted the scissors into Dawn's chest. Then within the next second her blond head flew back, blood splattering out of it. Then in the next moment everything was black; just like that.

 

(This is another thing that could've--should've--didn't happen.)

" I get it now." Beth said strongly, keeping her gaze locked with Dawn's, refusing to back down. " You said I owed you. I worked up to what I owed. Remember how you said you owed me? Over what happened yesterday? Well you owe me. I want Noah to come with us."

Daryl moved towards Beth and Dawn, but Rick stopped him. " This is between them."

" Beth I'm letting you go. Be thankful for that."

" You only let me go for your people. I don't owe you for that. You owe me. Remember? That's how things work around here."

" Beth," Dawn warned.

Beth took a step closer, her face only inches from Dawn's. " I saved your life. You owe me."

Beth could hear someone raise their gun behind Dawn. She didn't even look up. They wouldn't dare shoot her when she was so close to Dawn.

Daryl raised his crossbow with a grunt.

" Fine." Dawn snapped, turning to Noah. " Go with them."

Beth turned to look at Noah who had a look of disbelief. She stared at Dawn for a second longer before turning and walking towards Daryl and the others. Daryl wrapped his strong arms around her and strongly pulled her along with him.

 

As soon as the exited the hospital Beth instantly recognized familiar faces, but one caught her eye more than the others.

" Maggie!" She screeched, racing forward and wrapping her arms around Maggie's lithe body. The two sobbed and held eachother, eventually the dropped to the ground, sobbing loudly and holding onto eachother.

Daryl stood a small distance behind them, watching Beth protectively.

Beth finally released her sister and turned to look at Daryl. She slowly got to her feet. Holding his gaze she moved toward him with small steady steps. It was Daryl. Daryl Dixon. He came for her. He never gave up on her. Her heart pounded lightly. Daryl. He had faith in her. He loved her. She began racing towards him, lunging into his willing arms. She felt him squeezing her and she felt that her lungs were going to explode, but she didn't care. Tears poured from their faces as they took moments to realize how beautiful this moment was.

Beth pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, but his arms still remained wrapped around her.

" You found me."

Daryl stared at her for a long time before replying.

" I missed ya' when ya' were gone Beth. Don't ever leave me again."

She hugged him for a few more minutes before trying to pull away to look at everyone else, but his arms still remained wrapped around her.

" Um, Daryl." She said with a nervous giggle, looking into his eyes the same way she did back at the funeral home.

" Girl, I ain't ever letting you go ever again."

And before she could reply he pressed his rough lips against hers. Right there in front of everyone. And it couldn't have been anymore perfect.

(Of course though, there's this scene that could've happened too. Although I have a great feeling that you're not going to like it. So let's spare the pain of reading this one and make it rather short, sound good?)

Beth Greene. The girl that sang songs and never allowed a curse word to slip off her tongue. When the world started going to hell Beth attempted to push it away and act as if everything was all right. She knew she was just fooling herself; she didn't care. Beth had her dad, sister, and boyfriend. That seemed good enough for little quiet Beth Greene. When she seen her mother come out of the barn she realized for the first time that she needed to accept the world as it was or get the heck out of it. Without hesitation Beth "fortuitously" choose option number two. When she raced over to her mother's horrifying reanimated form she felt bile rise to her throat. A strange numbness took over her and when her mother bit her; no she didn't notice. It was quite ironic that she didn't notice it because at that moment she realized she didn't want a place in this world anymore.

(fortuitously-accidentally.)

(Here's a little cute one for you to read. You're welcome.)

He sees her before she sees him. She's sitting there, towering over a dead body. For a second he thinks she's crying but as he moves closer he sees that she's not. Of course she isn't. She promised him she'd never cry again. She's sitting there just staring at the body. Did she know the man that this body belonged to? He swallows tightly before moving closer to her. She still doesn't notice him.

His knees buckle as he lowers himself to the ground. He's crying. Crying tears of joy. She was there. Wasn't she? Beth. His beloved Beth. He was urging to see her but now seeing her wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. He needed to know she was really there and that this wasn't just a sick dream.

He staggered to his feet moving closer towards her. That's when she seen him. Her neck snapped in his direction quickly and within a flash she had her gun pointing right at him. Her pale blue eyes narrowed as they connected with his. At first all he could feel was anger in her eyes, but something lit up. Recognition. Beth's hands dropped to her side and she stood there. Staring. Watching.

Daryl stopped, balancing her gaze. He let out a grunt as he took another step. Pain filling his whole body. Beth watched him carefully and for a second he thought she was going to make him walk all the way over to her. What she did do surprised him.

She lunged towards him, ignoring every pain in her body. Her ripped up shoes slapped against the pavement as she sprinted towards him. When she reached him there was a loud sound of bodies hitting and then he felt a sharp pain. He didn't know he was laying on the ground until he looked up and seen Beth lingering over him. Just the touch of her made him forget all the pain.

Her touch was intoxicating. He remembered her familiar smell of cinamon mixed with so many other scents. Her salty cinnamon smell filled his nostrils, fueling the blood that ran thick throughout his veins. His whole existence shook with nothing but pure happiness.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever. Silence. He was beginning to hate the silence. Beth must've been hating it, too. For she broke the silence with simple words. Words that explained exactly how Daryl felt.

" Did you miss me, Dixon?"

He stared at her. Taking in all features. He forgot how much he loved how beautifully shaped her face was, how her blue eyes glowed brighter than anything he had ever saw before. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to screw anything up. But when he thought about it he realized there was nothing more to screw up.

" Greene I ain't ever letting you out of my sight again."

A smile curved Beth's face as she stared down at me. He waited to see what she was going to say. A million things must've been running through her mind. A million things were running through his mind.

" So I was right then? I knew you'd miss me."

She said before grinning widely.

" You can smile now. I'm really here. I once heard that a smile is a curve that sets everything straight."

Daryl smiled at this.

" Now that's better."

Beth smirked.

" I once heard that I shouldn't ever say something that I dunno. Well I said we'd never see Rick and the others again. Shouldn't 'ave said that. 'Cause I was wrong."

Beth's whole face lit up at this. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but instead closed it and decided to go with smiling instead.

She was right. A smile was the only curve that sets everything straight. Daryl smiled. Everything was going to be fine. That's when he realized she was still on him. His happiness caused him to be in a playful mood.

" Now girl. Ya' gonna get off me? Ya' aren't as light as ya' look."

He playfully teased.

(Last but certainly not least, the part i've been waiting to tell.)

" Everyone still treats me like a child." Beth cried out into the silent night, clearly reaching her climax of annoyance. She shook with anger; now she was expressing her anger in both words and actions. " Even after what I've been through!" She screeched, as if it was the end of the world. She turned to look at her comrade. Her scars and small intention of a bullet hole barley noticeable in the misty dark.

" Suppose that's why they're all worrying." Her comrade--loyal companion--best friend--her everything, commented. Finally giving his patiently waited for piece of advice.

" I saved myself because I'm strong. They have to know that now. They have to." She protested, nostrils flaring precipitately. When she earned just small eye contact she more that willingly continued. Feeling pride surge through her as she eagerly backed up her claim. " After all I've been through. I just wanted to prove I'm strong and I have. I request to no longer stay behind with Carl and Judith, as I am no longer one of the weakest in the group."

Daryl rolled his eyes and stifled a snort.

As if she wasn't mad enough, Daryl wasn't helping whatsoever. He was supposed to be on her side, right? His lack of response clawed and ate at her. On the outside she bit her lip and focused her gaze on him--on the inside she was screaming a million things. Why couldn't he just for once--for the first time--finally--back her up? Perhaps if she slapped him due to his lack of a response she would feel much better; however she was more than sure that Daryl probably wouldn't have jumped on board with that.

" You're free to speak--okay?" Beth said quickly. For she knew if she didn't say something she was going to explode. Explode like a fire; and it was bound to happen if silence took over the room once again. That she knew for a fact.

" I got nothin' to say." Daryl said at last with the shrug of his massive shoulders before looking off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Beth.

" What?" Beth asked in a loud whisper, snapping her head in his direction, earning a small pain in her neck as a consequence of her sudden actions. " You agree with them? You don't think I'm strong?" Hurt lingered on every word as she glared curtly at the side of his face. Seriously--he was on thin ice. She thought Daryl always considered her strong. After all she survived a freaking bullet through the head. She was strong and fate was proving that. Just why was her family so blind to see that? She didn't live for nothing. It was because she had a purpose. A purpose to keep Daryl going. Something that a million people couldn't do. That for sure proved she was no kid.

" Not saying that." Daryl grumbled; his palms facing her.

" Then please do enlighten me, Daryl Dixon," Beth snarled.

Beth's nostrils flared angrily as anger surged through her blood and fueled the veins that ran deep within her. Within a second she found herself scooting closer to Daryl, eyes narrowed into slits of anger. " Because I can assure you that you have me very confused."

Without warning Daryl turned his head towards hers; returning her hard gaze of anger. She felt her stomach stir at the way he held her gaze. " Life isn't fair. This world is a living hell. I thought I lost ya' forever Beth. I would rather die a million deaths then go through that again. I know better than anyone how strong ya' are. That's exactly why I don't want ya' out there. Ya' tend to do stupid stuff like attempting to stab a police woman with a loaded weapon."

Beth flinched, swallowing hard. Something about his gaze caused her to feel uncomfortable. Her wide blue orbs danced from his face to his shoulders that heaved with frustration. She wanted to yell at him for making it out as if she was stupid. Hell, she wanted to do anything to show Daryl she wasn't done arguing. Her eyes softened and she realized they both were too exhausted for anymore fighting. What Daryl had said was completely true. Their breaths mingled and then without thinking Beth pressed her soft, perfect; bow shaped lips onto his rough ones.

Beth was only half surprised when Daryl kissed her back. Their kiss was anything but chaste. Her hands hungrily explored his clothed chest as their mouths battled for dominance. Beth opened her lips, allowing his tongue to more than willingly slip inside. His rough hands trail down her body and found her breasts. He softly squeezed and she moaned into his mouth. He planted soft, yet firm kisses on her neck. When his left hand found her thigh she breathed heavily and his hand hesitated.

" Ya' sure about this Beth?" He asked after they pulled away for a breath of air.

" Am I sure that I want to have sex with you on the porch in the dark? It gets annoying when people keep asking me 'are you sure?'" Beth growled, but a playful smirk remained on her face. " Of course I'm sure Daryl. You could've lost me. You would've never known how much you mean to me. Let me prove it to you tonight."

That night they end up having sex. Right there on the porch. It was the most passionate thing that Beth had ever felt. Guiltily she wished she would've known Daryl's sex talents back at the funeral home. That was also the night Daryl got slapped by Beth after playing a trick on her. After that night he learned to never pretend he lost a condom inside her.

(Though, I'll spare you the details and just end it here. These are all the things that could've happened with Beth, but didn't. I think I'm sticking with the last one.)

 

(precipitately-rapidly;hurriedly;urgently)


End file.
